


The Realization

by callistawolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Post Episode: s02e06 Keep Your Enemies Closer, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felicity knocks on his hotel room door in Russia, Oliver Queen makes a startling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a discussion with mersayseh (shocking, I know) and from my own little headcanon about when Oliver first realized how he felt about Felicity.

Oliver was just opening the door to his room, intent on leaving behind Isabel and finding Felicity so they could carry out their mission to get Dig out of the gulag, when he found her already standing there.Her little fist was raised, ready to knock and she looked startled to have the door yanked open before she could accomplish it. 

"Hi!" she said, startled.  

"Hi!" he replied, feeling all the breath whoosh out of him. _Oh, shit._ Looking at her right then, seeing her standing there looking beautiful and unguarded with her hair down in a long, silken cascade of blonde and her face free of her usual glasses… He felt a pang of longing and regret in his chest. Oliver had known for ages that he found her attractive.Probably since he'd first met her. 

At first she was just cute.The way she'd blush and babble in his presence charmed him.Then, after she'd come to work with him in the Foundry, he'd started to find her pretty.Then, after the night of the Dodger, he found her beautiful.The night she went undercover at the casino, he found her desirable.  

It was after that night he'd had his first explicit dream featuring her.Nothing terribly out of the ordinary, just a standard sex dream featuring her on her knees in front of him, sucking him off and making these little noises that made his blood turn to lava in his veins.He'd woken up from that one, hard and aching and more than a little surprised.  

After that, Oliver saw Felicity differently.He noticed her short skirts and her adorable blush and her pouty lips.After his months alone on the island, self-exiled, he dreamed about her constantly.  

Oliver _knew_ he wanted Felicity.That was part of why he'd hooked up with Isabel.She'd been asking questions about his relationship with Felicity and while she was way off the mark in reality, she was hitting close to home when it came to his inner urges.So when Isabel had flirted with him in the hotel bar, he'd flirted back.When she offered to join him up in his room, he gladly taken her up on it.Anything to get her off Felicity's scent.More than that, anything to get Felicity's scent out of his damn brain.Damn, he needed a good release. 

And he got one, but at what cost?Because the moment he had come, shuddering and gasping, he'd growled out Felicity's name.It had been _her_ he'd seen laid out beneath him, not Isabel.If Isabel had heard him, she gave no indication of it beyond a slight tightening of her fingers on his biceps.She didn't say anything, however, and for that he was glad.  

Suddenly, he hadn't wanted to be in that bed with Isabel. He'd wanted to be anywhere _but_ there with her.So he'd gotten up and quickly rearranged his clothing (neither of them had stripped down completely, wanting fast and furious instead), making a hasty excuse.And now… here was Felicity, standing at his door.And she had _no idea_. 

"It's time.Ready?" she asked.  

"Yeah," he told her, still trying to hide his reaction from her. "Let—"

He was interrupted by Isabel sauntering past him, her dress still unzipped in the back.  

_Oh, fuck._

She faced Felicity briefly and Oliver bit down on his cheek. "I think she can take the night off," Isabel purred, the innuendo behind her words clear.Clearly, she still believed he was sleeping with Felicity and since he'd been obviously already _serviced_ , then Felicity had no work to do.He lifted his head to find Felicity staring at Isabel, an unreadable expression on her face.Isabel smirked over her shoulder at Oliver as she strode out the door. "Don't you?" 

Felicity continued to watch Isabel as she disappeared down the hallway and then slowly she turned back towards him, her eyes downcast."Uh…"

Her cheeks were pink and she was clearly shaken by what she'd just seen and Oliver felt his heart twist in his chest in a most unpleasant way.She was upset and he had done that to her.He was responsible and it stabbed at him like nothing else.  

"Felicity…" he said, not knowing what to say but wanting to take that devastated look off of her face.  

She shook herself visibly and pasted a smile on here face that he could easily see was fake.It didn't come close to reaching her eyes.Her eyes were still troubled.But she finally looked at him, meeting his eyes.  

"What happens in Russia, stays in Russia."It was a statement that sounded like a question.She made a little sound in her throat and turned from him.Oliver remained frozen, his heart hammering as he watched her start to walk away.She was muttering under her breath but he could hear her say, "Even when it makes no sense whatsoever."

He cringed.Yeah, Felicity was upset.And he was upset that she was upset. _Why_ was he upset?

He was a single man, young and in his prime.He wasn't dating anyone, hadn't been in a relationship in ages.And he certainly wasn't in a relationship with Felicity.There was no reason for him to feel upset that Felicity had all but caught him with his pants around his ankles.If anything, he should be annoyed that she was upset, seeing as she had no claim on him.  

But he _was_ upset.He'd hurt her and regardless of whether or not she had any right to be hurt, she was and that was the most important thing.  

And, just like that, he _knew_.He knew that what he felt for Felicity wasn't just friendship.It wasn't the strong bonds of partnership, either.It wasn't the desire he felt whenever he dreamed of her.It was all those things together but far stronger than he could have ever imagined.It was deeper and more profound than anything he'd known before.  

 _Fuck_.

Oliver Queen was in love with Felicity Smoak. 

 


End file.
